


Mito Uzumaki's School for Stubborn Young Ladies

by akanesgf



Series: naruto drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Growing Up, Nonbinary Tenten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: The last thing Ino Yamanaka wanted was to go to an all girl's boarding school. Unfortunately, her parents didn't really seem to care about what she wanted.At all.





	

Ino has been blessed with a great opportunity, they told her. She should appreciate this chance they said. Ino Yamanaka you are going or you’re living on the streets from now on, they hissed at her after an awkward dinner.

Ino disagreed.

Mito Uzumaki’s School for Young Ladies was a terrible place and even before she’d moved into the dorms she was cursing it under her breath. Who cared about how many strings her father pulled, or how many threats her mother issued with a glossy smile? If it was really so much of a bother they shouldn’t have done it. They knew how she’d feel about it too.

Ino had been very vocal about not wanting to go to an all girls school. How she wanted to go to the local highschool with Sakura. She had wanted to gossip with Shikamaru about the teacher’s affairs, or smugly tease Sasuke about his crush on Naruto. But no. Ino was now doomed to attend a snooty all-girls boarding school in rural Uzushiogakure. Apparently she should be glad to be taken away from all of her friends because “We’re a minor clan Ino, this is a big chance for you.”

Her friends weren’t entirely sympathetic about it either.

“I thought you liked stuff like that?” Naruto had said when she’d broken the news to them at lunch. Sakura sighed and tugged their hair lightly.

“I think her problem with it is that her parents decided it all without her. Right?” Sakura looked at her. Ino sighed.

“That’s definitely part of it.” She also just wanted to go to school with her friends. And not move to another country. It’s a mix of things.

“You could at least give it a chance.” Shikamaru commented from the ground. Why he couldn’t just sit on the benches like a normal person eluded her.

“But if she goes at all it’ll be much harder to get her parents to reconsider.” Sasuke chimed in, finally looking up from his phone. Ino was pretty sure he just played games on there, but everytime she leaned in he would cover it up.

Shikamaru snorted. “Have you met her parents? I don’t think they’re backing out of this anytime soon. Might as well just grin and bear it Ino. It’s only three years.”

Ino was about to respond (or lean over so she could punch him), when Hinata and Chouji walked up. They were chatting amiably about some video game or whatever when Naruto pounced on the poor girl.

“Hii-na-ta!” They pulled back from the hug and grinned at her, “How was your day?”

And that was the end of the conversation. The rest of the lunch period was spent with Sakura and Naruto showing how disgustingly in love they were with their girlfriend, while Chouji and Shikamaru just watched the clouds together in silence. Which left Ino and Sasuke stuck talking to each other until he had to go to his tutoring session with Kakashi.

Ino walked off by herself to mope until the bell rang. She didn’t bring it up much after that.

* * *

Thinking back on it, Sasuke was probably right.

If Ino had fought back more, her parents might have at least considered taking her out later in the year when she was miserable. Unfortunately, she hadn’t, so she was stuck there whether she liked it or not.

She did not.

Her mother gave an exasperated sigh. “Ino honey, you haven’t even been here five minutes. Stop glaring at the place and go introduce yourself to your classmates.”

Ino grumbled some less than proper words under her breath, but she stepped out of the carriage anyways. No need to get in any serious trouble on the first day. Not to mention her mother’s tendency to make scenes.

There were three girls standing in a cluster near the entrance and at first glance Ino had assumed they were childhood friends. Which of course only soured her mood because she was setting herself up to be a fourth wheel. And she couldn’t turn back without risking the wrath of her mother. As Ino approached the group, she realized the atmosphere wasn’t as friendly as she had first thought. In fact, it was _aggressive_.

One of the girl’s eyes flicked to Ino as she walked up, but the quickly went back to the girls bickering in front of her. She was fanning herself idly, but her gaze was sharp. Ino made a mental note to not get on her bad side. The other girls payed Ino no mind however, they were too immersed in their argument.

“You can’t just _claim_ a room! They’re assigned!” One of the girls said, throwing her arms up. Despite the other girl having bright red hair, Ino couldn’t look away from her. Something about her was bothering Ino…

“Oh!” Ino clapped her hands together. “Tenten!” Both girls turn to her, startled by the outburst.

Tenten’s eyes widened in surprise. She grinned and grabbed Ino’s hands. “Ino! Thank god, I thought I was going to be the only one from Konoha.”

Ino was too shocked from the hand-grabbing to respond. She and Tenten weren’t exactly that close, and they hadn’t seen each other in years. She didn’t think the other girl was ever this touchy though.

“Backing down already?” The girl Tenten had been arguing with beat her to the punch anyways. Tenten dropped her hands suddenly and whirled back to the other girl. Ino’s face still felt flushed, and her damn heart wouldn’t call down.

The blonde girl with the fan smirked at her. Ino grit her teeth and curled her hands into fists. The other girl rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the fight. Before Tenten could shout back a retort, she snapped her fan shut and gave them all a stern look.

“Now now girls, this is hardly the first impression you want to make on your dorm resident, hm?” The girl purred out, grinning as Tenten and the other girl looked horrified. Ino snorted and crossed her arms. _She_ wasn’t the one who had been making a scene. “Well, don’t look so scared yet. I’ll let it slide for now. My name is Temari, and I’ve been assigned to watch over you all this year.”

The red haired girl raised an eyebrow. “How do you know you’ll be overlooking us specifically? The room assignments haven’t been given out yet.” Tenten nodded along. Ino didn’t, but she watched Temari warily. Something about this school already felt off.

Temari merely smiled. “Ino, Karin, and Tenten, correct?” They all tensed up. “Come on girls, surely you don’t think we do this in some sort of boring filing system? This is a school started by the wife of the first Hokage, there’s no need for such archaic measures.” Temari tapped her fan under Karin’s chin. “Now then, stop gaping and follow me to your rooms.”

Karin is the first to recover, flipping her hair back with a huff. She followed Temari into the large building as Tenten and Ino exchanged nervous glances. Tenten eventually just shrugged and followed Karin’s lead.

Ino sighed and turned back to where her mom was parked to wave goodbye, only to find her mother had already left. Typical.

Ino picked up her luggage roughly and yanked the door open. She’d only been there for a few minutes and already this school was terrible. At least there was another girl from Konoha. Even if they’d never really spoken before. Ino grumbled as the main doors slammed behind her.

Her parents were terrible, and if the demented dorm resident murdered her in the middle of the night, they won’t get any of her stuff.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh i'm so glad i finally finished this!!!! 
> 
> and there may be some confusing things, but i promise the universe will be explained better in later chapters!


End file.
